<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am L’Manburg by The_Abyss073</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515821">I am L’Manburg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Abyss073/pseuds/The_Abyss073'>The_Abyss073</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Jschlatt, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Wilbur Soot, CountryHumans - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Episode: s04e19 Your Honor, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Jschlatt and Tommyinnit, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Jschlatt, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, There's A Tag For That, They ARE brothers, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Jschlatt &amp; Wilber Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Abyss073/pseuds/The_Abyss073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Tommyinnit dies by a nuclear explosion and gets reincarnated as a countryhuman version of L'Manburg, also Schlatt and Wimblur Snoot come along</p><p>This is only the CC's persona, if they are uncomfortable with this I will unpublish it</p><p>(I don't think this is really an original concept, I think I saw a fanfic based on this so I'm not going to put in "ORIGINAL")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am L’Manburg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So you see, your honors, I was gonna post this story in AO3 but then I accidentally changed the plot while tagging. Yeah.</p><p>Okay, here is the plot, REMADE!</p><p>These are only based off the PERSONAS of the CCs, and not the actual CC themself.</p><p>Tommyinnit dies by a nuclear explosion, then Ghostbur and Glatt disappear after him. Tommy gets reincarnated in hetalia as the countryhuman version of L'Manburg. Jschlatt is good and turns into Manburg. Ghostbur gets back his memories and turns into Pogtopia. THEY ARE BROTHERS NO SHIPPERS ALLOWED HERE.</p><p>I mean you can ship the countries except Wilbur, Tommy, and Schlatt, but I'm not gonna put any ships in here. Because I don't really like shipping countries. Okay 🕺💃🕺💃.</p><p> </p><p>I'll update this chapter once I make the ACTUAL fanart </p><p> </p><p>Here's what the Pogtopia flag looks like. Just imagine a countryhuman with this design and then add Wilbur’s hairstyle, beanie and yellow sweater.</p><p> </p><p>Here's what the Manburg flag looks like. Imagine this flag as a countryhuman, except with ram horns and ears (THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A GOAT 🐐, A RAM 🐏, AND A SHEEP 🐑, STOP MIXING THEM UP PLE A SE)</p><p> </p><p>I'll update this chapter when I have the actual fanart KAJSJSJ</p><p> </p><p>Facts about L'Manburg (Tommyinnit)<br/>Nicknames: Big L, L’Manboy, LB, Gremlin child</p><p>Likes:<br/>•Music, especially from discs <br/>•Working by himself<br/>•Cows<br/>•The night sky <br/>•Company</p><p>Hates<br/>•Wasting resources<br/>•Explosions <br/>•Betrayal<br/>•Enclosed spaces <br/>•Needing help (he likes his independence)</p><p>1. Music discs - every country who's met L'Manburg knew to never touch his discs. One time, America decided that it would be funny to hide his discs (both Cat and Mellohi) somewhere L'Manburg couldn't find them. L'Man panicked and turned the entire place upside down looking for it and nearly set a building on fire. Long story short, everyone had a silent to never touch his discs.</p><p>2. Working by himself - one of the few things L'Manburg was proud of was his independence—he had fought long and hard for that, and he won. He always turns down any deals from other countries of it includes giving up his independence, even if it would save him.</p><p>3. Cows - ever since Henry the First had been killed, and also when Mooshroom Henry had died, the young country tried not to grow any attachments with pets, especially cows. But he met Brazil. Who had the most cows than any other country. It was near impossible not to name each and every one of them Henry, but he managed with just cuddling them in the end.</p><p>4. The night sky - during his exile, he would always listen to Chirp—or rather, listen to Clara, the Space Astronaut. He had made the habit to stare up at the stars every night whilst listening to her music. Unknowingly, this made him feel closer to the stars than ever.</p><p>5. Company - he doesn't like the feeling of abandonment, and tends to drag either Pogtopia (Wilbur) or Manburg (Schlatt) with him whenever he needed to work away from the neighboring countries. As much as he likes independence, he still doesn't want to be alone.</p><p>—</p><p>1. Wasting resources - back in exile, L'Manburg barely got anything to keep (as they were almost always blown up). And when there was something, it wasn't really enough. As a trauma response, he tends to build little raccoon holes all around the area, with chests filled to the brim with "emergency items", "just in case items", "last resort items", even if those items weren't necessary, for him they still might be in the future.</p><p>2. Explosions - he hates anything to do with them; fireworks, bombs, TNT, and even mere sounds can cause him to have a panic attack. No matter how long ago, or how little of matter it was, it would just make him remember the bad things. He didn't want to remember any of them.</p><p>3. Betrayal - the event of the Final Control Room left a scar deep inside his heart, one that would never heal. He was getting better at controlling his flinches, but he is still wondering how long it was last until he would break.</p><p>4. Enclosed spaces - he has claustrophobia, both caused by the Final Control Room and from being locked inside a small cage by Wilbur for too long. He always reassures Pogtopia that "no, you are not Wilbur, or Ghostbur,?you are my brother Pogtopia. You are my Poggers. I've gotten over it, and you weren't right in the head back then. I forgave you a long time ago, now stop acting like a bitch boy."</p><p>5. Needing help - he hates the pity. That's- that's it that's— that's all of it. Whenever someone would help him, he'd think it was out of pity and then the next day he shows up with gifts that he claims to give out of "pity".</p><p>Extra: because of the amount of people that are actual L'Manburgs, he is quite short (5'3).</p><p>Facts about Pogtopia (Wilbur Soot)<br/>Nicknames: Pog, Poggostick, Big P, Somgbird</p><p>Likes:<br/>•Guitar music<br/>•Singing<br/>•Reading Ghostbur's book collection<br/>•Finally being able to take a bath<br/>•Building homes</p><p>Dislikes:<br/>•Thinking about Philza and Techno<br/>•Swords (being pointed at him)<br/>•Bad memories<br/>•Smiley face masks <br/>•Craters</p><p>1.Guitar music - L’Manburg learned that guitar strums calm Pogtopia down, so he started taking guitar lessons (without Pog knowing) with Spain. Pogtopia was pleasantly surprised when he caught L’Manburg humming one of his songs and playing the guitar.</p><p>2. Singing - he uses this as a coping mechanism, whether he’s singing out of fear (“We are all going to die~!”) or singing a soft lullaby (“Our L’Manburg..”), it helps him.</p><p>3. Ghostbur’s book collection - the only reason he still reads the old relics are because of nostalgia. He liked to imagine a world where everything went right and everyone was happy.</p><p>4. Baths - he couldn’t really touch water as a ghost without getting hurt, so he wasn’t able to properly shower. For more than six months. He spent approximately four hours in the shower until Manburg banged furiously on the door telling him to “quit hoggin’ the shower, I was a ghost too!” “Since when was the last time you cared!?”</p><p>5. Building homes - it’s a skill he acquired as a ghost, and it was something he liked to do while passing the time. The other countries are still wondering ‘how the fuck does Pogtopia build so fast??’ with the twin countries L’Manburg and Manburg trying to throw snowballs on him in the process.</p><p>—</p><p>1. Philza and Techno - it would only remind Pogtopia how dumb and oblivious he was as a ghost— he still wishes he were able to properly care for Tom—L’Manburg. Funny story, Pog wouldn’t stop apologizing until stuffed a healing potion into his mouth; healing potions could act as sedatives and they all knew this well. “Fu..ck..you, let me apolagize...you little gremlin.”</p><p>2. Swords (being pointed at him) - he knew that a small part of his head would coax him into plunging himself into the sword, and so did his two brothers. Whenever someone would try to do so, Manburg would immediately pull a gun out—only for it to be smacked away by L’Manburg. Except, L’Manburg just handed Manburg with an...oh no. L’Man, why would you give MB a machine gun!?</p><p>3. Bad memories - sure, he was glad he remembered all of his memories, he just didn’t like it when he looked at something..like his Blue, and gave him flashbacks.</p><p>4. Smiley face masks - Pogtopia is extremely paranoid, and hates seeing them. An incident at a costume party made the countries ban all smile-themed masks. Some things are better left in the dark, as none of them were able to get a reason why, with MB and L’Manburg glaring at them.</p><p>5. Craters - .... this one is self explanatory. Extra: he could be seen occasionally bumping into walls..this is because he isn’t used to not be able to walk through them.</p><p>Facts about Manburg (Jschlatt)<br/>Nicknames: Glatt, MB, L’Manburg rip-off, Ram head</p><p>Likes:<br/>•Vodka (it’s Russia’s fault)<br/>•Comedy<br/>•Cuddles (even if he won’t admit it)<br/>•Acting like a Pokémon<br/>•Just..flopping on the ground</p><p>Dislikes:<br/>•Feeling overwhelmed<br/>•Heart aches<br/>•Remembering his presidency<br/>•Crying<br/>•Stressed</p><p>1. Vodka - when he and Russia got the chance to talk to each other, they really hit it off. Like, *really*, hit it off. Both were found on top of the roof with Manburg on all fours screaming in Spanish, and the Soviet yelling like a cowboy.</p><p>2. Comedy - most of the other countries don’t get the humor of an unfinished joke, but that doesn’t stop them from laughing alongside Pogtopia’s giggles.</p><p>3. Cuddles - the trio have a schedule. At exactly 8 o’ clock in the evening, they will all wordlessly wrap themselves in a blanket and proceed to cuddle each other. Pogtopia, LB and MB pretend to hate it, but the fact that they read each other “bedtime stories” with little giggles says otherwise.</p><p>4. Pokémon - Manburg was in the public pool. He was wearing his suit, and the only think others could see was half the top of his head, repeating the same word ‘Glatt!’like a chant. “Is-Is he okay..?” “With him? We’re not really sure.”</p><p>5. Flopping on the ground - the crowd gasps as Manburg suddenly falls face first into the ground. Suddenly, L’Manburg appears, holding the fallen one close to his chest, “NOOOOOO! MY TWIN! Oh, WOE to ME! Who will prank Wil—POGTOPIA with me now!?” The country sighs dramatically—but his dramatic speech gets interrupted by Pogtopia. “I like yo’ cut g.” And slapped L’Man upside on the head. </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Aight I’m done with this I’ve been typing away for like two hours you can just make up the rest KWJSJSJS</p><p>New chapter (chapter 1) coming soon, to both AO3 and WattPad.</p><p>WHY IS TAGGING ON AO3 SO HARD</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>